


Wrong Number

by jessfr33r



Series: Wrong Number [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blind Date, Famous Magnus Bane, M/M, Teacher Alec Lightwood, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfr33r/pseuds/jessfr33r
Summary: Alec sends a text to the wrong number. The person on the other end is Magnus Bane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First-ever fanfic. Creative criticism welcomed. Am looking to become a proof/beta reader, both on here and in RL.
> 
> Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all the characters. I do not own.

**Unknown Number**

I had a really great time last night. Would love to go on another date sometime. Let me know when you’re free.

**Magnus**

Who is this????? I do not remember going on a date last night. Is this a prank. Ragnor this is not funny!!!!

**Unknown Number**

Who is Ragnor? Sorry, wrong number. I had a blind date last night and thought it went really well. This is the number he gave me.

**Magnus**

Ahh no worries. I get a lot of people trying to contact me on this number.

**Unknown Number**

Work number?

**Magnus**

Yes.

**Unknown Number**

What do you do that you need a work number for.

Sorry if this is intrusive. I’m a teacher if you were wondering.

**Magnus**

Not at all. I’m an open book.

I work as a fashion consultant on movies and TV, making sure the costumes are historically accurate.

~~~~~~~~

**Magnus**

Hello, are you there??

Did I scare you off??

**Alec**

Sorry, had a class to teach. And I just realised I don’t know your name. I’m Alexander but everyone calls me Alec.

**Magnus**

Nice to meet you Alexander. I’m Magnus Bane.

Shaping the young minds of the future.

**Alec**

Something like that.

**Magnus**

Not young children.

**Alec**

College kids. Not many were interested in today’s topic.

**Magnus**

Tell me more. Tell me more.

**Alec**

Is that a Grease reference.

**Magnus**

OMG, you recognized it

**Alec**

It’s my sister’s favorite movie. She made me watch it at least once a month.

**Magnus**

Not many people like my movie references.

**Alec**

I am a big movie lover.

**Magnus**

I have to go.

**Alec**

Am I boring you?

**Magnus**

Not at all. I have to go grocery shopping. I have friends coming round in an hour and nothing to cook.

**Alec**

I’m glad I’m not boring you. You’re really easy to talk to.

**Magnus**

I am. Most people don’t like my personality, they say I’m too OTT.

**Alec**

You don’t seem like it to me.

**Magnus**

Why thank you darling, but I know I can be a bit OTT.

**Alec**

If they don’t like you for who you are, they’re not worth your time.

**Magnus**

Exactly!! See you get me, and you’ve only known me for a few hours.

**Alec**

It’s a mentality I apply to my everyday life, ever since I came out.

**Magnus**

Good for you. You shouldn’t give a shit to what others think about you. I don’t care if people think I’m crazy, I dress for me. If I want to wear women’s clothes, I can.

**Alec**

Wait, you wear women’s clothes.

**Magnus**

Of course, they have some really cute clothes, though the pockets are awful. I see people silently judging me for being me. They don’t know me and my killer fashion sense. I hate gender norms for clothes.

**Alec**

You should be able to wear what you want, whether it’s designed for girls, boys or unisex. Like converse. I love my converse.

**Magnus**

Shoes, my favorite item. I love Jimmy Choo’s. I don’t see why men can’t wear heels. They used to. I never go a day without them.

Cfhkpn#fkcph

**Alec**

Magnus?

**Magnus**

Sorry my friends have just arrived and I never made it to the shop.

**Alec**

I think I’ve been monopolizing your time.

**Magnus**

Don’t worry, I’ve really enjoyed talking to you.

**Alec**

So have I.

Enjoy the evening with your friends. Talk to you later.

**Magnus**

Laters darling.

~~~~~~~~

**Alec**

Izzy

Izzy!!

IZZY!

**Izzy**

Where’s the fire

**Alec**

You weren’t replying

**Izzy**

I was working.

**Alec**

I have an emergency

**Izzy**

Your apartment is on fire

**Alec**

No

**Izzy**

Jace is annoying you.

**Alec**

No

**Izzy**

You’ve just had amazing sex and now you’re scared

**Alec**

What, no. My blind date gave me the wrong number when I asked for his.

**Izzy**

So not an emergency. You had me worried.

**Alec**

The number he gave me was for a fashion consultant. Magnus Bane.

**Izzy**

The Magnus Bane.

**Alec**

You’ve heard of him.

**Izzy**

He’s the best fashion consultant on the East Coast. He’s worked with Beyonce and Lady Gaga, not to mention he appeared on What not to Wear. The man is a genius.

Wait how do you know it was Magnus’s number.

**Alec**

Who?

He told me. We got talking.

**Izzy**

You were talking to Magnus Bane.

**Alec**

Yes, is that so hard to believe.

**Izzy**

I have to tell the others.

**Alec**

We agreed to talk later, whatever that means.

**Izzy**

He wants to get to know you better, otherwise he would have ignored you.

**Alec**

He was the one to text me first after we established it was a wrong number.

**Izzy**

OMG!! I’m on my way over, we have to talk about this more.

**Alec**

Izzy no. I’m busy marking.

**Izzy**

See you soon big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware the formatting is slightly different from chapter 1. I am new to writing fanfic.

**Magnus**

Ragnor are you playing a prank on me?

**Ragnor**

What, no!

**Magnus**

I just got a text from someone asking me on another date.

They sound so adorable.

**Ragnor**

You find everything adorable.

**Magnus**

So true.

000000000000000000

**Magnus**

I think I might have scared him off.

**Ragnor**

You scare a lot of people with your loud personality.

**Magnus**

I do not! How dare you say that about me.

**Ragnor**

Maybe he’s just busy, not everyone wants to talk to you all the time.

**Magnus**

Oh, he’s just responded.

He was teaching.

**Ragnor**

See you didn’t scare him off, he was just busy.

Not everyone works the few hours you do.

**Magnus**

How dare you. I work very hard.

You only see what you want to see, cabbage.

**Ragnor**

How many times have I told you to stop calling me cabbage.

**Magnus**

I will stop calling you cabbage when you are no longer insulted by it.

**Ragnor**

I hate you

**Magnus**

No you don’t

**Ragnor**

You’re right. I love you.

**Magnus**

I love you too. 😊

**Ragnor**

I hate emoji’s.

0000000000000000

**Magnus**

I met the cutest guy ever.

**Cat**

What, where, when?

You think a lot of guys are cute.

**Magnus**

He was so cute. Haven’t seen a picture though.

**Cat**

How do you know he was cute if you haven’t seen a picture.

**Magnus**

He sounded cute.

**Cat**

You always seem to fall for the cute ones.

**Magnus**

You know me **Cat**.

My place Friday night.

My treat. We can talk boys and do our nails.

**Cat**

Sounds perfect. I’ll bring the wine.

**Magnus**

It better be a good one. You brought a disgusting one last time.

**Cat**

Ragnor made me do it.

**Magnus**

That’s no excuse.

00000000000000000000000

**Alec**

Hey

**Magnus**

Hey cutie.

**Alec**

Whats with all the pet names. You kept calling me darling the other day.

**Magnus**

I give everyone pet names.

Ragnor is my green cabbage and Caterina is Cat.

**Alec**

How’s work today?

**Magnus**

Luckily today is my day off. I’m just doing some retail therapy.

**Alec**

I hate shopping

**Magnus**

How dare you hate shopping? It is one of my favourite pastimes.

**Alec**

I just grab what I need and go. Izzy sometimes makes me carry her bags.

**Magnus**

Maybe you just need the right shopping partner.

**Alec**

Maybe I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading,

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another story if I feel inspired.


End file.
